Be Thou for the People?
by DemonTearsXbXvX
Summary: Is Alchemy used to help people, or is Alchemy used to cause pain? After a tragic lose, Edward Elric questions all he knows about Alchemy and the laws that's around it.


**6 months ago **

"EDWARD!" a hand reached out of the pit to grab a young male's auto-mail hand.

"WINRY!" yelled the boy grabbing hold of her hand. But their attempts were useless. A sudden pull turned the room into a pool of red liquid.

*****

**Present day**

Shooting up from his bed, young State Alchemist, Edward Elric, was forced to relive his guilt again. It's been a year since he returned to his own world and his younger brother and friends. He spent two years beyond the gate, just to be welcomed back by the death of his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come back," thought Edward.

Outside his window, the world seemed to carry on as normal, while life seemed dead inside his heart. The sun shone brightly over Edward's hometown of Resembool.

"'Alchemist's be thou for the people'… yeah right. If I didn't use alchemy then maybe… maybe Winry would still be alive…"

Just then, a small knock came from the other side of the door.

"Ed? You up yet?"

Without answering, a short old woman entered the room. The old woman was known as Pinako Rockbell. She looked after Edward and his younger brother, Alphonse, when they were little. She was also the person who gave Edward his auto-mail arm and leg with the help of her granddaughter, Winry. The guilt that came from Pinako's presence was enough to make him feel sick.

When she entered the room, Edward buried himself farther into the covers.

"I don't know how… you can stand having me stay here granny." his voice sounded soft and on the edge of tears.

Pinako moved towards the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulled the covers away that covered Edward's face. He had his right arm covering his face, not wanting to look at Pinako in the eyes.

"Huh? What are you talking about Ed?" asked Pinako, pulling Edward's auto-mail away from his face.

"You know what I mean…" Edward said sitting up looking at his hand. "It's all my fault… that… that she's dead."

"Stop saying that Ed. It's not healthy. You tried your best to save her… you did all you could."

Giving Pinako a sideways glance, Edward fell back against his pillow. With a sigh, Pinako got up and made her way towards the door.

"Well… if you're going to be like this… at least get up. After all, Al is coming home today."

After hearing his brother's name, Edward's heart sank more.

"He also said that Mustang and Hawkeye are coming too."

The door closed, leaving Edward alone with his thoughts.

"Al…"

*****

"I'm home!"

Pinako looked up from an auto-mail arm that she had lying across the table.

"Welcome back Al."

"How's brother doing granny?"

Alphonse Elric, Edward's younger brother, stood in the middle of the room with two other figures standing behind him. He's eyes light up in hope in improvement in his brother's life.

Pinako just gave him a sad look before returning to her work.

"I'm afraid… he's still the same…"

*****

"I guess he's back…" Edward stood looking out the window trying to think of better days where everyone he once loved was still around him. But he was unsuccessful.

His long blonde hair covered part of his face. His golden eyes were once filled with life and joy was now left empty and lifeless.

"Al… I'm sorry…"

"Well, well. Good to see you're depressed as ever Fullmetal!"

"What do you want?"

Standing in the door was Roy Mustang. Like Edward, Roy was a State Alchemist known as the Flame Alchemist. He had never liked Roy. And at a time like this, he was the last person that Edward wanted to talk to.

"Is it a crime to check in on one of the State's finest alchemist, Ed?" asked Roy in a know-it-all big brother tone.

"Tell me what you want or GET OUT!" finally losing it, Edward's eye's filled with anger.

Roy sighed. He spotted Edward's sliver pocket watch. He already knew the amount of guilt that he had to carry, and the watch was one of them.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok… Believe it or not, everyone back at Central is worried about you…" Moving his glance from the watch, he looked Edward dead in the eyes. "When Hawkeye learnt that Al was coming to Resembool, we chose to tag along."

"Well… I'm fine… Never been better… Now go."

Edward had no time to listen to Roy. Plus he was not the person he wanted to talk or listen to.

"You do know… that it wasn't your fault? Right?"

"Not my fault?! Not… my… fault?!?!? IT'S ALL MY FAULT!! IF I NEVER USED ALCHEMY TO TRY TO 'HELP' HER! THEN SHE'D STILL BE ALIVE!"

"So what are you going to do now Ed?" Not believing what Edward said, Roy looked down on him with piercing eyes that would once put Edward back in his place.

Avoiding he's hard eyes; Edward looked over to the bed side table and looked at his pocket watch.

"Easy… I just won't use alchemy any more. If all my alchemy brings is pain and suffering… then it would be best if I never use it again… So I make a promise to myself to never use it again!"

"Ed…"

Just then Hawkeye and Alphonse came rushing into the room.

"Sir! We've got a problem!"


End file.
